


bildungsro-man

by poalimal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Cultural Relativism, Dated Characterisation, Gen, Lack of Nuance, Misogyny, Patriarchy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 04:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poalimal/pseuds/poalimal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long hair isn't a girl thing!</p>
            </blockquote>





	bildungsro-man

 

 

So Malfoy started growing his hair out for some Solance -- 'Solstice, Harry,' Hermione said, in that earnestly exasperated _this is the last time I'm correcting you_ voice, which she used at least ten times a week -- _Solstice_ ceremony.  
  
'It's a pureblood thing,' Ron explained, a bit warily. Pureblood 'things', on the whole, were a fairly touchy area. You never knew if Ron was going to laugh and roll his eyes and say yeah, that is barkers, or if Hermione would be lying in wait to tell him how _fascinating_ it all sounded, and did he mind giving his thoughts on its possible connections to aboriginal sungreeting customs in the south of Australia?  
  
All in all - a dangerous prospect.  
  
Hermione was currently in a trance, though, staring at Terry Boot across two tables. He had a sweetbun in either hand, half-uneaten, half-mashed-and-poking-out-of-his-mouth, and a heavy tome balanced on his bony knees. Every so often he would take two messy bites, laugh aloud, and then wandlessly flip to the next page. 'Disgusting,' Hermione murmured; she kept watching.  
  
Ron reflexively scowled, then recognised the opportunity for what it was, and ducked to the occasion: 'It's about _maturity_ , and coming into your own as a man, and--' Neville nodded on principle, so Seamus joined in, too. Harry and Dean exchanged grins. Ron coughed, waited until they had returned to their own conversations before continuing, somewhat lamely: '--and stuff like that.'  
  
How does looking like a girl make you mature? Harry wanted to ask. So he did.  
  
Ron looked frustrated. 'Long hair isn't a girl thing! or. it wasn't just that - it used to mean you were powerful, and unafraid. The _duels_ , they'd, ah, sometimes get messy. The more covered you were, the safer you'd be, yea? So if you had long hair, it meant you were confident in your ability to protect yourself, and your family. It was the, the essence of being a _man_.' Over Neville's shoulder, Dean flipped two dreads out of his face and gave a subtly approving nod. Ron looked flushed and righteous; Harry very nearly believed him, too.  
  
Malfoy swanned in then, slightly longer bangs curling over his eyes, sloppy braid trailing after him. 'Blasted weather,' they heard him grumble, and when he sat down, he undid the top two buttons of his shirt with a very precise wrist-twisting wand flick. Zabini's head turned sharply away from his tea; Parkinson looked grateful to be alive.  
  
Malfoy had very interesting collarbones.  
  
'--What were you saying, mate?' Harry asked, but by that time Hermione had bent down to listen in, too - she whispered question after question softly, hair brushing up against Ron's ears.

He blushed.

 

 


End file.
